Piano Lesson
by suyanq
Summary: "Oh, kau tidak ingin kubayar?" / "Tentu saja kau harus membayarnya." / "Tadi katanya gak mau ditraktir, tapi minta bㅡ" / "Ssstt. Jangan banyak bicara. Aku minta bayaranku dengan cintamu. Bolehkah?" - BTS FANFICTION JINV VJIN TAEJIN JINTAE JINXV


**PIANO LESSON**

**Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin**

**Story line ©suyanq**

**BTS's Fanfiction**

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Seokjin hyung!"

Orang yang dipanggil Seokjin itu menoleh dan menatap malas _namja_ bersurai karamel yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi salah satu orang yang dibencinya. Tidak. Bukan benci. Tapi hanya perasaan kesal. Ya, kesal.

Anak manis bersurai karamel itupun juga sebal pada Seokjin. Mereka tidak memilik alasan yang tetap dan masuk akal. Yang jelas, setiap mereka berpapasan bahkan bertatapan mata, rasa kesal diantara keduanya meletup-letup meminta untuk diledaki secepatnya.

"Apa, Taehyung-sshi?"

Anak manis yang dipanggil Taehyung itu berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafanya yang terdengal. Seokjin menatapnya malas. Anak ini memasang wajah menjijikan dan terlihat menyebalkan. Ingin sekali Seokjin memberi hiasan kemerahan pada wajahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya memberikan bogem mentah diwajah manis itu.

"Ajari aku main piano." Kata Taehyung yang sukses membuat Seokjin terkejut. Tentu saja. Taehyung dikenal dengan kebenciannya terhadap musik. Bahkan, Taehyung sendiri yang bilang pada Seokjin secara langsung yang pada saat itu, Seokjin sedang berlatih bermain gitar. Seokjin menatap Taehyung. Seperdetik kemudian, Seokjin menggeleng.

"Ayolah Kim Seokjin atau SeokjinAh atau Jin atau siapalah namamu. Kumohon ajari akuuu~" Taehyung menggunakan nada memohon andalannya yang terlihat _freak _dimata Seokjin. Seokjin ingin tertawa melihat wajah Taehyung yang memelas. Ide jahil-pun masuk begitu saja kedalam otak cerdas Seokjin.

"Berani bayar berapa kau sampai aku mengajarimu?"

"Ish! Pelit sekali sih! Ternyata Suga _hyung_ tukang bohong!" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Seokjin terpana. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Taehyung yang begitu imut (sekalipun Taehyung memang memiliki wajah yang manis untuk ukuran pria). Dan ia baru sadar bahwa adik kelasnya yang satu ini memang manis dan imut. Bahkan tidak memiliki kesan tampan sama sekali.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin kesal.

"Baiklah! Baik Kim Seokjin yang pelit! Aku akan membayar jika aku punya uang! Yang penting, ajari aku main pianooo!" Taehyung merengek. Seokjin tidak luluh sama sekali. Tapi pada akhirnya imengangguk.

"Jangan ingkari janjimu, Kim Taehyung!"

"Aku tidak bilang janji!"

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ku ajari."

"Aish baiklah-baiklah aku janji! Dasar pelit. Sudah pelit, berisik pula! Kau ini wanita atau pria?" Tukas Taehyung ketus.

"Kau yang berisik, Kim Taehyung-sshi."

Taehyung menatap sekeliling. Memang hampir seluruh mata menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Taehyung mendengus.

"Terserah kau saja, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kapan aku bisa mengajarimu?"

"Hari Jumat?" Taehyung tampak berfikir, dan sialnya terlihat begitu imut dimata Seokjin.

"Setiap hari-pun boleh. Asal jangan hari Selasa dan Rabu. Aku ada les." Jelas Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dan jangan lupakan bayaranku."

"Berisik." Taehyun kembali kesal. Lalu, berjalan lebih dulu melewati Seokjin yang menatap heran Kim Taehyung. Wajah imut dan tatapan kosong dimatanya yang memberikan kesan inosen plus _cool_ itu tidak sejalan dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan.

Kim Seokjin. Pria kelas 11 kelahiran tahun 1992. Sangat mencintai musik dan matematika. Seperempat waktu belajarnya ia sempatkan untuk bermusik. Dan ia sangat membenci olahraga. Khususnya berenang dan futsal. Berbeda jauh dengan Kim Taehyung. Pria kelahiran tahun 1995 seharusnya masih kelas delapan. Tapi, sekarang ia duduk di kelas 10. Adik kelas Seokjin ini memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan kepintarannya. Taehyung sangat pintar. Dan ia sangat menyukai olahraga. Apalagi basket. Itu salah satu sebabnya kenapa ia tinggi. Selain itu, Taehyung juga sangat suka minum susu Strawberry. Segala hal hampir Taehyung suka. Kecuali satu.

Taehyung sangat membenci musik.

Menurutnya, musik itu sangat mengganggu saluran pendengarannya. Sebab Taehyung sudah duduk dikelas 10 ini adalah karena ia masuk kelas akselerasi dua tahun berturut-turut.

Seokjin itu, salah satu anggota OSIS. Saat masa Orientasi siswa baru, Seokjin menangungjawabi kelas Taehyung. Tapi, Taehyung malah tak bisa dibilangin. Bahkan bertingkah menyebalkan yang bisa membuat Seokjin yang kalem, menggemelutukan giginya kesal. Ya, pertemuan mereka memang tak terlalu manisㅡralat. Maksudnya memang sangat tak manis. Mereka bahkan pernah bertengkar dikelas Seokjin yang dihadiahi tawaan teman sekelas Seokjin.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Ini hari Kamis. Taehyung memandang gelisah jam dinding dikelasnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan pelajaranㅡsialanㅡmatematika yang diajarkan oleh Hyoyeon seonsaengnim, guru kesukaannya (Taehyung senang dengan Hyoyeon seonsaengnim karena dia cantik dan ramah, sayang sekali ia guru matematika). Jam dinding menunjukan jam 13.55, lima menit lagi bel pulang baru akan berbunyi. Taehyung meremas kemejanya yang sudah berantakan sedari tadi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu. Yang ia tahu, Seokjin tidak pernah berlama-lama disekolah. Maksudnya, ya gitu. Jika sudah bel, maka ia langsung pulang.

KRING!

Taehyung menggebrak meja dan seketika langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya juga Hyoyeon seonsaengnim.

"Ada apa, Taehyung-ah?" Tanya Hyoyeon seonsaengnim.

Taehyung nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Anniya. Tadi aku bengong. Jadi, saat bel tadi aku jadi kaget hehe." Ucap Taehyung dengan bubuk kebohongannya. Hyoyeon seonsaengnim mengangguk percaya. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan.

"Arraseo. Baiklah, saya akhiri pertemuan hari ini. Dan juga jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. Pertemuan yang akan datang dikumpulkan. Annyeong~" Hyoyeon seonsaengnim keluar kelas. Taehyung tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Hyo seonsaengnim katakan. Setelah Hyo seonsaengnim benar-benar sudah keluar dan menjauh, Taehyung langsung berlari ke kelas Seokjin, kelas sebelas satu. Seokjin itu anak pintar, ingat!

"Kim Seokjin!"

Tepat sampai didepan kelas sebelas satu, Seokjin bersama seorang perempuan keluar dari kelas dengan bergandengan tangan. Taehyung kesal melihatnya. Siapa perempuan itu, huh?

"Apa, Taehyung?" Jawab Seokjin.

Taehyung menatap kesal perempuanㅡyang memang terlihat cantik juga imut ituㅡ yang tengah dirangkul Seokjin itu. Taehyung tidak suka!

"Ajari aku main piano. Sekarang." Ucap Taehyung dingin dengan penuh penekanan dikata sekarang.

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukannya kau bilang Jumat?" Jawab Seokjin dengan pertanyaan. Taehyung mendengus kesal mendapati perempuan cantik itu menatapnya seakan meremehkan. Wajahnya innocent, tapi Taehyung bisa merasakan bahwa perempuan itu bukan orang baik-baik.

"Aku ingin hari ini. Sekarang juga."

Seokjin melirik perempuan disebelahnya. "Tidak bisa, Taehyung. Aku sudah janji untuk kencan hari ini." Jawab Seokjin. Taehyung mendengus. Jadi, Seokjin ingin pergi berkencan dengan perempuan ini?! Taehyung menatap benci Seokjin. Ia kesal. Ia tak suka.

"Ya sudah!"

Taehyung berbalik dan menghentakan kakinya kasar. Seokjin menatap punggung sempit Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh. Taehyung memang aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Ayo oppa~ kita pergii~" Perempuan itu merangkul lengan besar Seokjin dengan manja. Seokjin mengangguk lalu pergi menuju café yang terletak didekat rumah gadis bernama Yoo Ahra itu.

Taehyung berjalan kesal sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang ada didepannya. Selama perjalanan, ia hanya mengumpat dan mengumpat. Ia kesal pada Seokjin. Ia benci Kim Seokjin!

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Kenapa ia harus marah karena Seokjin lebih mementingkan kencannya bersama perempuan itu dibanding dirinya? Taehyung mendengus, tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia tidak suka Seokjin dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu.

Sesampainya dirumah, Taehyung segera masuk kamarnya. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan embel-embel 'aku pulang'. Ibu Taehyung yang melihatnya sikap anaknya yang satu itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongin-ah, panggilkan adikmu itu. Suruh makan dulu. Baru ngambek."

Jongin mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan ibunya. Seperti tidak mengenal sifat anaknya. Taehyung itu tidak akan keluar kamar sebelum dia memang ingin keluar kamar.

Mau tidak mau, Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar adiknya yang memiliki pintu berwarna ungu itu.

"Taehyung, kata mama makan dulu. Baru ngambek." Kata Jongin yang terkesan idiot. Tapi betul, kan? Ibunya memang bilang seperti itu.

Cklek.

Tidak bisa dipercaya, Taehyung langsung keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Jongin menatapnya bingung. Mungkin Taehyung kesambet. Ya, kesambet.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jumat pagi.

Taehyung berjalan malas menuju kelasnya. Bukan masalah ia masih ngantuk atau belum mengerjakan PR. Masalahnya, ia harus melewati kelas Kim Seokjin untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Seokjin itu anak rajin, oke? Jam enam mungkin ia sudah berada disekolah. Dan, mengingat hari ini ia ada janji untuk belajar piano bersama Seokjin. Ia semakin malas. Ia sedang tidak mood bertemu apalagi berbicara dengan Seokjin hari ini. Apa ia harus batalkan saja janji belajar pianonya? Batalkan saja, mungkin. Lagipula, Taehyung juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba meminta diajarkan main piano. Sedangkan ia tak suka musik sama sekali.

Tapi, bagaimana cara bilangnya pada Seokjin?

"Taehyung-ah!"

Oh tidak! Suara Seokjin!

Ia harus bagaimana?

Bagaimana?!

Taehyung pada akhirnya hanya berjalan pelan, pura-pura tidak dengar. Padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang. Terdengar suara derap langkah lari yang semakin dekat. Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, berusaha tenang.

"Taehyung-ah! Ish kau ini!"

Taehyung pada akhirnya berhenti. Namun tidak menatap kearah Seokjin yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Apalagi sih?"

"Hari ini, jadi jam berapa?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak jadi."

Taehyung dengan tenang kembali berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Seokjin menatap kaget namja yang memiliki surai karamel itu. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa semarah-marahnya Taehyung, tidak pernah berbicara dingin seperti itu. Seokjin menghela nafas lalu berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Oi Taehyung! Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya wajahmu seperti itu." Tanya Jimin sambil menepukㅡbahkan bisa dibilang memukulㅡbahu kecil Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Hari ini kelas kita gak belajar sama sekali." Kata Jimin lagi. Taehyung menoleh.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Yong seonsaengnim tidak masuk. Hwang seonsaengnim juga tidak masuk. Sedangkan Rere seonsaengnim ada dinas diperkotaan, dia hanya memberikan tugas. Tapi itu sangat mudah. Hanya suruh lukis bebas. Bahkan hanya sekedar coretan nama juga boleh." Jelas Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti lalu melakukan tos dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hoi, Hoseok! Jungkook! _Come__here_!" Panggil Jimin. Sehingga keempatnya berkumpul dimeja Taehyung.

"What?"

"Rooftop with Cola and Snack?" Tawar Jimin sambil memamerkan dompet merah bergambar spider-man-nya, memberikan kode bahwa hari ini Jimin akan mentraktir mereka. Ketiganya mengangguk lalu keluar kelas. First, mereka ke kantin, lalu setelah itu ke atap sekolah.

"Jimin-ah~ belikan aku Ice Cream." Pinta Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk dan dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan membayarnya.

Ya. Inilah kebiasaan keempatnya. Cola with Snack party at rooftop. Sesekali Jimin yang akan mentraktir mereka. Ya seperti saat ini.

Sesampainya ditangga rooftop, tiba-tiba telinga Taehyung menangkap suara yang sangat menjijikan.

"Mmh~ Seokjinhh~"

Taehyung membeku. Ketiga temannya menatap bingung Taehyung.

"Waegeurae Kim?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Bisakah kita ke tempat favorit kita yang lain?" Tanya Taehyung. Dan mata ketiganya membulat semua. Apakah benar ini Kim Taehyung? Sungguh?

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi wajahmu aneh. Sekarang mau ke rooftop malah pengen ke gudang! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Rooftop itu rumah keduamu."

Tangan Jungkook terulur memeriksa suhu Taehyung. "Tidak panas kok. Blank Tae-Tae. Kau kenapa, huh?" Ucapnya. Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi ke gudang."

"Tidak sebelum kau berkata jujur, Kim. Tae. Hyung!"

Telinga Taehyung kembali bereaksi. Ia tidak mendengarkan suara desahan perempuan yang mendesahkan nama 'Seokjin' lagi. Dan...

Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

Seokjin keluar dari pintu rooftop. Taehyung terkejut tentu saja. Wajah Seokjin berkeringat dan dadanya naik turun, mengatur nafas. Suara Hoseok benar-benar keras. Tentu saja Seokjin mendengarnya. Taehyung menghela nafas malas.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin di rooftop, baiklah. Aku pergi sendiri." Taehyung pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya juga Seokjin yang menatapnya bingung.

Taehyung berlari ke ruang seni lukis. Ya, mengingat tugas dari Rere seonsaengnim yang disampaikan dari Jimin. Taehyung yakin seratus persen, tak ada akan yang mencarinya sampai kesini.

Taehyung mengambil beberapa cat warna, sedikit air juga kuas. Lalu ia berjalan ke deretan kanvas yang selalu ada diruangan ini.

Ia mulai mengerjakan. Ya hanya menatap kosong warna yang ia pilih tadi. Pada akhirnya ia mulai mencoret-coret diatas kanvas putih tadi.

"KIM TAEHYUNG NEO EODISSEO?"

Lamunan Taehyung buyar karena suara teriakan yang sudah pasti milik Jimin dan seketika menatap kanvasnya. Terkejut. Bukan main. Itu sungguh lukisanㅡcoretan tulisanㅡyang menjijikan. Bagaimana bisa, ia menggambar 2 stickman yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan tulisan kim taehyung luv kim seokjin? Menjijikan.

"TAEHYUNG-AH!"

Kali ini suara Jungkook. Mereka berlebihan sekali sih. Taehyung hanya pergi disekitar sekolah tapi mereka berteriak seakan mencari dirinya di hutan belantara. Tapi Taehyung hanya diam, menatap lukisan yang barusan ia tatap dengan jijik dan memuakan menjadi tatapan kagum, bingung, nervous, apalah semuanya.

"Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, Taehyung membiarkan lukisan pertamanya mengering. Sementara itu, ia pindah ke kanvas lainnya dan mulai menggambar. Seekor kupu-kupu, bagus kan?

Setelah lukisan kupu-kupu Taehyung selesai, Taehyung kembali pada kanvas dengan lukisan kim taehyung luv kim seokjin, begitu Taehyung menyebutnya. Taehyung meraba permukaan kanvas itu. Sudah kering. Ia merobek permukaan kanvas yang ia sudah lukis (kanvas disekolahnya Taehyung yang bisa dibalik itulohh kayak di kartun-kartun). Setelah itu, ia menggulung kanvas itu.

Cklek.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersentak kaget. Itu bukan suara Hoseok atau Jungkook. Apalagi Jimin. Itu suara Seokjin. Taehyung mengumpati gulungan kanvas itu di balik punggungnya, lalu memandang Kim Seokjin itu dengan tatapan dingin. Seokjin menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Taehyung.

"Melukis.. Ya.. Maksudnya kenapa kau melukis?"

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau ini ketus sekali. Dan apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Seokjin menengok ke punggung Taehyung dan mendapati gulungan kanvas. Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada gulungan kanvas itu. Ia takut sekali jika Seokjin mengambil itu apalagi membukanya.

"Ini tugas." Jawab Taehyung.

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Tidak. Sudah sana."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung bingung. Aneh sekali adik kelasnya ini. Tiba-tiba, Seokjin tersentak kaget. Tatapan mata Taehyung... Terlihat jelas sekali. Jantung Seokjin berdetak tidak stabil. Lalu seketika ia memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung yang dipeluk kaget sekali. Seokjin tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu.

Tatapan mata itu, terlihat jelas bahwa Taehyung sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, eoh?" Tanya Seokjin. Dan Taehyung semakin kaget. Untuk apa Seokjin menanyakan itu? Parahnya, suaranya terdengar marah dan terkesan tidak suka. Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Taehyung, masih dipelukan Seokjin. Taehyung dapat merasakan detakan jantung Seokjin. Terasa begitu menenangkan.

"Siapa?"

Taehyung diam saja.

"Siapa, Kim! Jawab aku!"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Taehyung perlahan mendorong dada Seokjin untuk melepas pelukannya. Seokjin mengerti dan melonggarkan dekapannya.

Taehyung kembali menyobek kanvas yang terlukis kupu-kupu cantik dan menggulungnya sehingga di tangannya ada dua gulungan kanvas. Lalu Taehyung keluar dari ruang seni lukis dan berjalan ke ruang guru.

Kanvas kim taehyung luv kim seokjin ia selipkan di blazzer sekolahnya. Takut ia salah mengumpulkan. Setelah sampai ruang guru, ia segera meletakkan kerjaannya dimeja Rere seonsaengnim.

Taehyung akhirnya berlari menuju rooftop dan tertidur disana.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Taehyung masih berada di Rooftop. Memandang anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar kelas. Ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambutnya bergerak lembut. Gulungan kanvasnya masih ia genggam. Perlahan, matanya tertutup. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi gelisah.

"Taehyungie."

"Hoseok?"

Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung yang masih duduk ditempatnya lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Kau tahu? Seokjin hyung tadi mencarimu." Taehyung tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Hoseok. "Sungguh? Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"Aku hanya menjawab kau tidak ada dikelas sejak tadi. Dan feelingku mengatakan kau ada disini. Benarkan. Kau sedang apa disini? Tidur?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke lapangan. "Memangnya aku pernah ngapain lagi disini kalau bukan tidur. Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja."

"Ohiya, dan Seokjin hyung masih menunggumu. Tuh, lihat saja dipinggir lapangan dekat tiang bendera."

Taehyung membelalakan matanya. Untuk apasih Seokjin menunggunya?

Akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas dan pulang diam-diam. Tapi, sepertinya rencananya gagal.

"Taehyung!" Panggil Jimin dengan nada sing-a-song. Seokjin-pun langsung melihat Taehyung yang sedang memberikan death glare ke temannya itu.

"Ayo kerumahku. Jimin-ah, Jungkook-ah, Hoseok-ah. Terimakasih. Kubawa anak ini ya?"

"Yes, hyung. Goodbye!"

Jadi, ini semua rencana tiga kurcaci sialan itu? Damn it. Batin Taehyung sebal. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Seokjin. Taehyung hanya pasrah saja dibawa oleh Seokjin. Ia masih malas sekali dengan Seokjin.

Sesampainya disebuah studio musik, Seokjin langsung menyuruh Taehyung duduk disebuah kursi yang didepannya sudah ada piano.

"Ayo belajar piano. Kau ingin belajar, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak ingin belajar piano lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau mau nilai test praktekmu jelek?"

Taehyung mendengus. Ia baru ingat dua minggu lagi praktek musik akan dilaksanakan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin membayar tapi."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu, Seokjin mulai memberikan lesson pertama. Yaitu pengenalan kunci-kunci not.

"Jadi, bagian dua ini jika dipencet namanya kunci E, berjarak satu petak jadi F, setelahnya G, lalu A. Tuts yang hitamnya mulai dari C D dan B. Dan untuk doremifasolasido-nya, ada dibagian kanan. Arraso?" Ucap Seokjin. Taehyung memerhatikannya malas lalu mengangguk.

Seokjin memberikan banyak materi sebelum praktek dimulai. Taehyung yang awalnya diam membisu mulai berani memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang materi yang masih ia belum pahami.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:00. Seokjin dan Taehyung baru saja mengakhiri materi mereka, lalu mereka mengobrol biasa. Ya, Seokjin baru tahu kalau Taehyung bukanlah orang yang enak diajak ngobrol. Maksudnya, semenyebalkan-menyebalkannya Taehyung, ia jarang berbicara. Bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Taehyung.

"Aku antar?"

"Tidak usah. Terimakasih untuk materinya." Ucap Taehyung lalu pergi keluar studio. Seokjin tersenyum memandang punggung sempit pria kecil itu.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sudah dua minggu Taehyung belajar piano bersama Seokjin, dan hubungan keduanya membaik. Bukan lagi ejekkan, melainkan percakapan manis. Meskipun ia masih jarang bicara dan masih terkesan dingin. Bahkan, Taehyung sudah mulai sering tersenyum. Hoseok dan Jimin juga Jungkook sangat berterimakasih pada Seokjin yang sudah pasti alasan utama mengapa Taehyung sering tersenyum. Dan prediksi Jimin, Taehyung menyukai kakak kelasnya itu.

Hari ini, jam pelajaran ke tiga setelah dua jam pelajaran IPS, adalah pelajaran musik. Taehyung gugup. Ia takut Seokjin akan kecewa. Pasalnya, Taehyung tidak membayar Seokjin. Pria itu pasti memerlukan kesabaran yang ekstra untuk mengajarinya. Seokjin juga pasti lelah. Ia juga perlu mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri. Sebagian waktunya habis untuk mengajari Taehyung belajar piano.

"Aku harus memberikannya sesuatu sepulang sekolah ini." Kata Taehyung dalam hati.

KRING!

Bel pergantian jam ke tiga. Semua teman sekelas Taehyung melepas sepatunya dan menuju studio musik. Dilorong dalam perjalanan menuju studio musik, telinga Taehyung menangkap suara piano yang dimainkan. Permainannya sangat sempurna. Membuat pikiran Taehyung tenang. Semakin dekat dengan studio musik, semakin jelas pula lagu yang ia mainkan. Taehyung membelalak kaget. Ini kan..

_Taehyung menidurkan tubuhnya dilantai studio musik. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali._

_"Oh ayolah Taehyung kau harus belajar! Tiga hari lagi kau test." Ucap Seokjin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Taehyung._

_"Kumohon Kim Seokjin. Kepalaku pening. Seharusnya kau mengajarkan aku lagu yang lebih simple. Itu susah sekalii!" Sebal Taehyung._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, hari Selasa nanti pelajaran jam keberapa?"_

_"Ketiga. Kenapa?"_

_Seokjin tanpa menjawab langsung memainkan pianonya. Taehyung mendengarkannya dengan mata tertutup. Rasa sejuk menyelimuti otak dan hatinya karena suara piano yang dimainkan Seokjin._

_"Mainkan sekali lagi untukku."_

_Seokjin mendengus sebal. "Mainkan sendiri, idiot." Taehyung mendengus sinis._

_Seokjin kembali memainkan instrumen itu lagi. Dan permainan kedua tersebut membuat Taehyung mengantuk sehingga tertidur diruangan studio musik itu._

_"Dasar bodoh."_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Ini instrumen yang dimainkan Seokjin untuknya tiga hari yang lalu. Saat Jimin membuka studio musik, objek yang Jimin lihat pertama kali adalah Seokjin yang sedang memainkan pianonya dengan lihai.

"Taehyung!" Panggil Jimin sambil menengok kearah Taehyung yang berdiri di belakang. Taehyung mengangguk dari belakang, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tahu bahwa yang memainkan itu Seokjin.

"Wah, kakak kelas itu hebat sekali!"

"Permainannya sempurna!"

"Sudah tampan, hebat lagi. Aku bisa-bisa menyukainya."

"Ya Tuhan Seokjin oppa keren sekali!"

Bibir Taehyung terangkat sebelah. Seokjin memang keren. Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong dalam hal ini. Tapi, ia tak suka teman-temannya memuji kehebatan Seokjin. Bukan, bukan karena ia iri. Ia takut ada salah satu temannya yang menyukainya. Terbukti kan, tadi Eunji bilang apa?

"Taehyung mana?"

Seketika, semua teman-teman menengok kearah Taehyung. Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk maju kedepan. Didepan pintu studio musik, mata Taehyung terbelalak kaget. Dia pasti mimpi. Ini Seokjin? Sungguh?

Ia, sangat tampan. Jauh lebih tampan dibanding yang sebelumnya. Rambut jamurnya berubah menjadi tatanan yang acak-acakanㅡpersis seperti idola kesukaannya, Kris. Model ternama itu. Bibirnya tebal mempesona. Astaga ini Seokjin!

"Hey, Taehyung!"

"I-iya?" Ucap Taehyung gugup.

"Cepat mainkan pianomu."

"HAH? TAEHYUNG BISA MAIN PIANO? SUNGGUH?" Teriak Minah tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Sungguh?" Lanjut Eunji.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini." Ucap Bomi sambil memasang wajah peningnya.

Seokjin terkekeh. Berbeda dengan wajah Taehyung yang sudah menunduk tidak percaya diri. Sedangkan Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa mereka berbicara itu didepan Taehyung?

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu saja. Hari ini, Gwang seonsaengnim menitipkan kelas kalian padaku. Jadi, aku akan mengambil nilai kalian. Tenang saja, aku akan berlaku adil. Sebelumnya, biarkan Taehyung bermain piano bersamaku." Kata Seokjin. Sontak, Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lainnya bersorak senang. Seokjin pasti memberikan nilai diatas tujuh koma lima!

"Taehyung, mainkan pianomu."

Piano distudio musik memang ada dua. Seokjin sudah duduk manis dengan penampilan barunya didepan piano warna hitam. Sedangkan kursi untuk piano putih masih kosong. Taehyung dengan gugup berjalan ke piano putih itu.

"Kau siap Taehyung?"

Taehyung meletakkan jari-jarinya ke kunci pertama dalam lagu yang ia pelajari. Taehyung menatap mata Seokjin, seakan memberikan kode bahwa ia tak bisa. Tapi Seokjin mengangguk mantap. Taehyung menatap tuts pianonya lagi dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts itu.

Ditengah ia menekan tutsnya, piano Seokjin juga berbunyi. Dan menghasilkan perpaduan yang bagus. Taehyung hampir saja menghentikan permainannya saat tahu bahwa instrumen yang Seokjin mainkan itu adalah pasangan untuk instrumen yang Taehyung mainkan. Taehyung perlahan tersenyum dan melanjutkan permainannya.

Tak lama. Mereka berhenti, dan tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu.

"Taehyung keren sekali! Astaga, apa aku boleh menyukainya?" Kata Jimin asal. Membuat semuanya tertawa keras. Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Seokjin mendengus. Walaupun bercanda, tetap saja, ia tak suka.

"Terimakasih, Seokjin." Bisik Taehyung.

Tangan Seokjin memeluk pundak Taehyung dan meletakkan kepala Taehyung dipundaknya.

"Oke, sekarang mulai dari nomor absen satu, Bang Minah."

Taehyung tetap duduk disebelah Seokjin bahkan saat Seokjin mengambil nilai. Minah memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi yang sukses membuat Seokjin terpukau. Dilanjut dengan Do Hweji, sampai Park Jimin.

"Kalian semua hebat. Aku tidak menyangka Gwang seonsaengnim mengajarkan kalian sampai kalian bisa." Ucap Seokjin.

"Nah, masih ada sisa satu jam. Kalian boleh ke kantin. Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Dan Taehyung, kau ikut aku sebentar." Lanjut Seokjin. Taehyung terdiam. Setelah teman-temannya menuju kantin, termasuk Jimin dan kawan-kawan, Seokjin menariknya ke rooftop.

"Nilaimu delapan puluh delapan. Itu nilai sempurna asal kau perlu tahu."

"Ya, terimakasih Seokjin. Aku akan membayarmu nanti."

"Tidak perlu."

Taehyung mendengus. "Jangan mengelak. Jasamu begitu berarti untuk nilaiku. Aku tak enak jika tidak membalasnya. Jadi, nanti siang akan ku traktir. Oke?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, kau tidak ingin kubayar?"

"Tentu saja kau harus membayarnya." Ucap Seokjin. Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Tadi katanya gak mau ditraktir, tapi minta baㅡ"

"Ssstt. Jangan banyak bicara. Aku minta bayaranku dengan cintamu. Bolehkah?"

Taehyung terdiam. Wajah Seokjin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya lembut dan sayu, menyiratkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"K-kau... Menyukaiku?" Seokjin mengangguk. Taehyung makin membulatkan matanya. "Sejak.. Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kemarin?"

"Aish jinjja!" Taehyung mendengus dan mendorong Seokjin kesal.

"Hey aku sungguh-sungguh."

Seokjin mengunci tubuh Taehyung kedinding. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Seokjin melumat bibir Taehyung perlahan. Taklama, Seokjin melepasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

"Ak-aku.. Aku.."

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Yasudah, aku ke kelas dulu, nde? Goodbye, saranghae."

Seokjin membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu rooftop. Dengan cepat, Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum membelakangi Taehyung yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dipunggung Seokjin.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku."

"Seokjin.."

"Panggil aku hyung. Kau tidak sopan, Kim!"

"Ish baiklah-baiklah, hyung.." Tanya Taehyung baik-baik. Seokjin mulai membalik tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung, sehingga Taehyung gelagapan sendiri.

"Kkkk ada apa? Wajahmu idiot sekali. Sungguh."

"Oh Kim Seokjin sialan! Aku seriuss!" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Seokjin terkekeh manis.

"Ya, ada apa Taehyung?"

"Bisakah kau membolos saja satu jam ini?"

Seokjin tampak berfikir. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Oke."

"Thank you, hyung."

Seokjin duduk dan Taehyung mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Kepalanya ia senderkan ke bahu Seokjin. "Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

"Ya, pernah.."

Wajah Taehyung berubah kecewa. "Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Ahra."

"Ohh..."

Hati Taehyung sakit, tentu saja. Tapi, Taehyung tak boleh marah. Bagaimanapun, waktu itu Taehyung bukan siapa-siapa Seokjin. Lagipula, sekarang juga belum pacaran. Seokjin belum menembaknya, kan?

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung, jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Seokjin sambil menatap dalam mata Taehyung.

"Aku akan jadi kekasihmu, Kim Seokjin."

"Panggil aku hyung, idiot."

"Ya ya ya hyung. Saranghae. Tapi aku membencimu karena bibirmu sudah pernah dirasakan oleh Ahra."

"Memangnya, kau belum pernah berciuman?"

"Belum. Dan tadi itu ciuman pertamaku."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku pastikan bibirku hanya kau yang merasakannya."

"Yaksok?"

"Tidak janji." Seokjin memeletkan lidahnya.

"YAK KIM SEOKJIINN!"

_**-end-**_

End nya agak absurd kan ya-_- bomat oks:*

Yaudah review aja gausah banyak bacot mwah.


End file.
